elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bugs (Skyrim)/Archive 1
unable to see. the scope cross has disappeared and i am unable to open doors, chests, etc. i am currently locked in my house and cannot leave. this happened immediatly upon level increase and choosing archery ability to zoom. Unable to map left hand While fighting in Skyrim, I tried to block using the right mouse button but when I pressed it the system tab opened. So I checked the controls and two keys were mapped to system tab, escape and M2. I got rid of the second mapping for the system tab but now I'm unable to map any button to M2. It doesn't even show up in the list of controls. Can't continue main quest line I've been having a problem with Alvor. Instead of following the guy from the cave to Riverwood, I went back into the cave. I walked to Riverwood and talked to Alvor about all of his 5 dialogues, but the quest doesn't update. It still tells me to talk to Alvor. I don't know what to do. Any help would be much appreciated. :D Main Questline Bug Quest confliction between "Joining the Stormcloaks" and "Season Unending" stops both of these quests from being completed, to further the main quest. Unable to change POV After joining the Companions and turning into a werewolf I'm unable to change into first-person view. This is not a glitch, it is meant to be this way while being a werewolf Mining bug Anyone else having problems when it comes to mining? All it does is make a clicky noise like im clicking on nothing. During starting quest, I've gotten 3 crash to desktops when you first find the bear if I chose to try and shoot her with a long bow. You may have what ive been getting. When trying to mine veins of material my character will walk up to it, freeze, then back up, and after that it will not let me even try to mine the ore again. Can be fixed by reloading a save. 19:27, November 12, 2011 (UTC)BunkerRanger Forest Spriggan Glitch Killed the green spriggan, reanimated it, it cast some kind of spell that sent me invisible and covreed me in a greenish haze, plus it sent a swarm of green bugs flyring around me that never ever leave. This is exactly the same effect the spriggan has. I have no idea how to get rid of it, have removed all items and nothing still. Plz help! possible workaround for The Forlorn Conspiracy, where the guy in the talos shirne is killed and it doesnt register, I hit a guard, served time in jail, came back and the quest continued for me 06:30, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Golden Claw Dungeon Exit Completing the dungeon fro Golden Claw quest, you drop down into a shrine with a single exit to the world map. When using that exit, loading screen appears and stays, until I force close the game. This happens every time. 10:07, November 12, 2011 (UTC) : Try going out a different way. Keep going until you obtain the word of power and kill the guardian (varies from person to person). Near there, theres' a lever, which opens a hidden door. Try that exit instead? Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 10:12, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm having a few bugs. One of them is the fact that I got a dragon bounty quest from Whiterun. I finished it, but there was another marker too. I went to both markers and killed both dragons. I handed it in to Whiterun, but then apparently i still needed to hand it in at Dawnstar, to the Jarl. I did so, kept going, and died. When i came back the quest told me to hand it in. But i had saved after i did it just before. The mission is now stuck in my mission log and I am unable to do any bounty missions. I can't hand it into the jarl, the option to do so isn't there. Anyone else having something similar? Also, the Khajiit travelers that camp outside cities, their tents disappear sometimes, but the Khajiit stay... Kaz-114 (talk) 10:55, November 12, 2011 (UTC)Kaz-114Kaz-114 (talk) 10:55, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Bards College: During the Bards College quest, where you go and burn King Olaf during the festival, the leader walks up to the king with his torch and simply keeps on setting him on fire all the time, and this doesnt stop anymore, meaning that I'm stuck there. I tried reloading, walking away, entering a building, but nothing helps.. I don't want my Bards missions to get stuck here :( .. Does anyone else have this problem as well? It's on the PS3 version.. I hope to hear from anyone soon. Best regards, ~~DDopeRR~~ Right hand dissapearing Sometimes when fast switching between dual-wielding spells and a spell in your left and sword in your right hand, the players right hand will just dissapear but you will still be able to use the spell. This is if you have the spell and sword as favourite and fast switch with the favourite mapped to any number 1-8 Skyrim for PC (XP). Continuous pausing of game as it loads new area when roaming outside. Same as Oblivion did. 16:40, November 12, 2011 (UTC) main quest One of the main quest's Diplomatic Immunity I get to the party and can't enter the main door also I can't enter major citys like Riftal before the quest Diplomatic Immunity it diden't even let me enter Solitude it loads like..... forever don't know what to do any ideas Bards College Bards College: ''' During the Bards College quest, where you go and burn King Olaf during the festival, the leader walks up to the king with his torch and simply keeps on setting him on fire all the time, and this doesnt stop anymore, meaning that I'm stuck there. I tried reloading, walking away, entering a building, but nothing helps.. I don't want my Bards missions to get stuck here :( .. Does anyone else have this problem as well? It's on the PS3 version.. I hope to hear from anyone soon. Best regards, ~~DDopeRR~~ Stuck in cart during intro sequence I'm getting stuck in the cart when they unload the prisoners at the beginning of the game. I can't move and no events trigger, making the entire game unplayable. I see that other people have the same issue here: http://answers.pubarticles.com/28142,skyrim-stuck-at-beggining-how-to-fix-.html and here: http://nz.answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20111112081450AAwhX4h Does a new game work? If not, download a save game and put it in the right folder. You can find some on skyrim nexus, and i'm sure that someone would be willing to make a character you request and give you that save. 02:18, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Companions Quests: Hired Muscle and Silver Hands On 360~ SPOILERS I have completed Imperial overthrow of Ulric Stormcloak and installed Brunwulf as king. But now doing Companion quests from Farkos I am supposed to intimidate Brunwulf. But there is no dialogue option to do so and beating him with weapons, or magic, or fists results in nothing. After restart, I tried a different Companion quest from the Huntress. After killing a wolf in Riverwood, my next quest seems to be to be becoming a werewolf and taking out Silverhands. Seems like a big jump 1 Dead Dragon, 0 Absorbed souls... Hey, I ran into this last night. In the area you fight the first Dragon for the quest given to you by the leader of whiterun. In the same area, I was randomly jumped by a dragon... And once I killed it, it sadly didn't give me his soul and his lifeless corpse just laid there. Anyone else have the same issue? And 2 minutes later I was jumped by another Dragon... and died. Rogue Sergeant (talk) 19:14, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Spells and dragon breath not showing up From the beginning of the game, spells like flame did not show anything. They still dealt damage, and lit the environment on fire/froze the ground, but the stream of energy that i assume was supposed to be there never was. Dragon breath is the same, still does damage but i cant see it. also frost breath voice. This makes some spells, like clairvoyance, useless. Odd thing is that the beam of light from the birthsign stone didnt appear, but lightning spells do. As far as i can tell, this is confined to fog type things. spells like ice shard are fine. i have found a few other occurrences of this problem, so i'm not just crazy. i tried looking through the graphics settings, but i couldnt find anything that looked like it was related. any help would be greatly appreciated, my first character was going to be a mage, but this was annoying enough that he became a two handed warrior instead. 23:05, November 12, 2011 (UTC) 00:00, November 13, 2011 (UTC)good intention quest bug In the Whiterun Mage's College I have started the Mage's College quests but I believe I have found a bug with the quest called, "good intentions". I am supposed to talk with Ancano(spelling) and follow him, but whenever I talk to him he won't lead or do anything--thus I am unnable to continue the quest. Main Quest: Way of the Voice Targets do not appear as the quest indicates, the Greybeards continue to only summon purple auras without the target appearing. 00:10, November 13, 2011 (UTC) D Pennesi have you tried re loading a previous save and restarting the game? 01:57, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Battle for Whiterun throne room bug 01:05, November 13, 2011 (UTC) (PC - XP) During the quest "Battle for Whiterun" while fighting for the Stormcloaks, after forcing the Jarl to surrender by defeating him in battle and he sais he needs a few hours to gather his household to leave, the conversation doesn't start. I've seen the scene on Youtube after considering it was a bug and in my game, the old man (Vignar Gray-Mane) enters the throne room but makes no effort in doing any dialogue, he just stands there at the door. The two Stormcloaks with me in the room also still have their weapons drawn, which they would sheathe in the next part of the dialogue. I've tried to wait a few hours, up to 24 hours, left and re-entered the room and when I quick traveled somewhere it sais the quest failed and that's not exactly what I want. I have also tried to re-do the fight about 14 times in different ways (I have a save right in front of the door, before the whole fight) to see if it bugged out because of the way he was struck down or the way any fighting would be done while he told everyone to stand down. No changes. I hope someone can help me with this, perhaps with a console command to trigger the conversation or so? Would be very grateful... As far as I know, the console commands are mostly the same as oblivion. tcl, tgm, additem, etc. still work. so you would want setstage. unfortunately you still need the quest id and the stage number of what you are trying to advance to. I don't know how to find the number, but i think you need the cretion kit to get it, which is not out yet. either wait for that, look around to see if somehow some has found this id, or try reloading a save a while back to see if the problem was caused by something you did recently. 02:02, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Dead Companions Crash Weddings Basically, I accidentally hit Lydia while she was down, and then she died. At the time, I just looted her corpse and moved on, but when I decided to marry someone (in my case Derkeethus ), as soon as the ceremony starts, all the guests show up, including Lydia's dead body (Maybe she was a good friend and I invited her?). I'm not sure if it was because I was the one that killed her, or if it just had to do with her spawing due to an event I caused (the wedding ceremony), but everyone basically started hating me, and my spouse ran off, telling me that I should just leave. Here's a video on youtube of essentially the same problem, only different spouse and companion: video here Silver Hand/ Proving honor bug I got both "the silver hand" and "proving honor" quests from Skjor in Jorrvaskr. I first did the silver hand quest, you find Skjor dead at the end of it. Then if you do proving honor, the last step is "return to Jorrvaskar" and the marker is on Skjor's corpse at gallows rock. You cant talk to his corpse to finish the quest. I resolved the problem by using "player.placeatme 0001A690" to place a copy of Skjor at me... but that solution would only work for PC 04:00, November 13, 2011 (UTC) 04:15, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Xbox360 Magic menu in Markarth Without spoiling anything, after a brawl outside the Warrens, I can no longer access the magic menu without the game freezing. I suspect it has something to do with the brawl script that empties the player's hands, but a) this isn't my first brawl, and b) I obviously have no way to check the script. Even after going through loading doors the problem persists. In some rivers the water is invisible at parts. This happened near the swampy forest area northwest of Reach (or inside Reach) You can still hear the sounds and swim in it, but you will only see ground. 07:06, November 13, 2011 (UTC)JohnSmitty Dead companions will continue to follow you despite lying face down on the floor, it is still possible however to open dialogue options and even get them to hold your gear. Fast traveling may not always work though a save and reload fixed the issue. (PS3) Bounty Mission Glitch I'm having a few bugs. One of them is the fact that I got a dragon bounty quest from Whiterun. I finished it, but there was another marker too. I went to both markers and killed both dragons. I handed it in to Whiterun, but then apparently i still needed to hand it in at Dawnstar, to the Jarl. I did so, kept going, and died. When i came back the quest told me to hand it in. But i had saved after i did it just before. The mission is now stuck in my mission log and I am unable to do any bounty missions. I can't hand it into the jarl, the option to do so isn't there. Anyone else having something similar? Ebony Helmet of Destruction. It has a 20% reduction to the cost of destruction magic. However it doesn't work with a spell being dualcast (I have dualcast and stagger). Not sure if this is true for all spell cost reduction. Ignore the dualcasting bug. When I restarted my game it was fine. permanent arrows in body once hit for some reason when i get hit by arrows, one or even two stay there and wont dissappear like they should. no idea how to stop this apart from restarting the entire game. Can't use cart to fast travel between cities. When I talk to the driver of a fast-travel cart and choose a location he will not take money, but he will say that I should get up on the back. When I do that nothing happens. I was able to use the cart once or twice in the beginning and since then nothing was able to fix the problem (restarts, save/load, different carts in different cities). Bathtor (talk) 12:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC) '''Dark Brotherhood PC In the quest "Breaching Security" I was never given the incriminating letter to plant on the body, spawning the letter in doesnt work either. Ward Absorb Dont seem to work Ward Absorb I dont seem to get any magicka back from my ward spells after hit by magic after i trained the perk "ward absorb". 13:04, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Markarth: The House of Horrors Quest After entering the Abandoned House, and finding the locked basement door, vision goes wonky, stuff starts flying around and earth shattering rumbles shake the screen (and controller). At this point, the way out should be locked, and an ominous voice is supposed to tell you to kill your companion. For me there was no voice, the door out was not locked and my companion just stood there saying "There's no way out". I spent a long time searching for a key that didn't exist under extremely difficult conditions. If I left the house, the vision effect, shaking screen and controller vibration continued (for the rest of the game, as far as I can tell, making it unplayable). If I killed the guy (I only knew to do that from the wiki) the evil voice began and I could continue down to the Daedric Altar. But, after finishing there, the way out IS locked, and there is no way to continue. Cost me about an hour's progress and 2 level ups going back to a previous save - extremely frustrating! Save often and especially before going in this house! books for the arcaneum. if you want to collect books for the orc. be sure you dont have any with you already before starting to collect them. I already got the book: souls, black and white in my inventory before I started and now my quest marker keeps refering to the chest it was suppose to be in and I am not able to give the book to the orc. Freezing So when I was first going to the Grey-beards on the road there, the game randomly froze (xbox 360) i could'nt do anything so i had to turn off console and start from my last save. It was weird because i couldn't open any menus including the xbox dashboard, has happened to me twice since. is anyone encountering similar problems? ice bear bonechill desktop crash skyrim facing the ice bear in bonechill cave makes the game crash to desktop here, this is an objective for the companions. 15:18, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Clairvoyance Not Working (PC) It's just not showing the path to anything, no matter what the objective is. ---- It have worked every time for me.... 19:03, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Main Quest - Ulfric Bug The quests "Joing The Stormcloaks" & "Season Unending" stop me from talking to Ulfric, he says you have to complete "Joing The Stormcloaks" but you can't talk to Galmar either, he says a piece of dialog relating to "Season Unending" Any ideas how to fix? ---- This bug has already been mentioned. BUT! It wasn't fixed? 19:03, November 13, 2011 (UTC) chose zoom for archery achievment then lost the crosshair scope and cannot look at things. cannot open doors, cannot aim, i am stuck in my house . tried loading previous saves and no luck. changed game and no problem. back to skyim and still blind. very, very, angry.